


Of Tar-Miriel

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drowning does not seem like a nice way to go, Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: The last thoughts of Tar-Miriel
Relationships: Ar-Pharazôn/Sauron | Mairon, Tar-Míriel & Tar-Palantir
Kudos: 12





	Of Tar-Miriel

Water. Tar-Miriel had always thought that water was clean and purifying. It was ironic that her life would probably end with water. Life works in mysterious ways. One moment you’re a little kid, playing in the gardens and then a moment later, you’re running for your life, up the steep steps of the Meneltarma, with said water rising from the sea, trying to drown you. Tar-Miriel could feel the very earth trembling, as if afraid of the coming onslaught of water. She could hear the eagles cry, harsh and cruel, which wasn’t really surprising as Ar-Pharazon did, after all, go and commit treason against the Valar. 

It always was Ar-Pharazon. He was the root of all her problems. Her father, Tar-Palantir was the King, and so, as his only child, Tar-Miriel was meant to be the ruling Queen. But of course, Ar-Pharazon had to swoop in and intervene, taking her to be his wife and so he could be crowned King. After that, her life had changed drastically. Court life under Tar-Palantir was relatively peaceful. As King, he tried to right the wrongs of their forefathers. But that all changed under the reign of Ar-Pharazon. He undid everything her father had done and so life at court became more unstable, more dangerous. There was more lies and deceit and war seemed like it was always around the corner. It was a game and you had to know the rules to survive. The game got more dangerous, though, at the arrival of Sauron.

At first, Tar-Miriel thought Sauron was pretty shady. She soon re-evaluated her opinion on Sauron to ‘evil entity that probably wants to destroy us, one way or another’. The whole ‘human sacrifices’ thing Sauron later introduced only backed that up. From the first time that they locked eyes, Tar-Miriel and Sauron knew that the other would be trouble. They were always in a silent war of their own. A war over the King’s attention. Whenever Ar-Pharazon visited Sauron (who was temporarily residing in the dungeons), he would always fill the King’s head with grand ideas. Tales of great cities and wide seas, of great riches and plentiful land. And of one, a god greater than any other, who could help him achieve immortality. Tar-Miriel hated that. How Sauron could so easily influence and corrupt Ar-Pharazon, and so, the whole of Numenor. 

Oh how far Numenor had fallen from it’s former glory. The firstborn used to come here and bring gifts. But those days were long gone and she could do nothing about it. Tar-Miriel shook her head sadly and kept climbing the stairs, albeit slower. Then, when all hope seemed to have vanished, she remembered the tales her father use to tell her. Of the First Age and of the elven lords of old. How they had still fought, even when all the light seemed to have gone. She remembered their hopeless quests and she remembered an oath of her own. An oath she had sworn to her father, as he drew his last breaths. An oath to protect her people, to guide them wisely, even in the darkest of times. Now, hearing their screams of despair, she was determined to keep that oath. 

Tar-Miriel rushed down the steps, abandoning all sense of self-preservation. She tried to call out to her people, to get them to come to safety, but her people wouldn’t listen. She tried calling again, but it was too late. 

The wave washed over her, and her cry was forever lost to the roaring of the sea. She could feel the cold water caressing her skin before closing her eyes and letting go. 

And so passed Tar-Miriel. The rightful ruling Queen of Numenor.

(And what happened to her body? Well nobody knows. At least now, she can guide her people to the afterlife.)


End file.
